Kurosawa
- P3= - Manga= }} |-| P4A▾= - P4A= - Manga= }} |kana=黒沢 |romaji=Kurosawa |first appearance= Persona 3 |japaneseva=Hirofumi Tanaka |englishva= }} Officer Kurosawa, later known as Detective Kurosawa, is a non-player character from Persona 3. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Police Station ** [[Persona 3 (Manga)|''Persona 3 (Manga)]]: Police Station ** ''Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Gunjou no Meikyuu-'': Cameo *Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax: Minor Character Profile ''Persona 3'' Officer Kurosawa serves the purpose as a weapons and armor salesman for the SEES group, as well as being the night patrolman. Although Officer Kurosawa doesn't exactly know the full story behind what SEES is fighting, he does realize that something is going on, and has taken a stance to do all he can to support the school group in their fight to keep Tatsumi Port Island a safe place. ''Persona 3 Portable'' In P3P, Officer Kurosawa now sells accessories, and is also the only one the player can sell items to. Also, the Police Station now has a public notice board in front of it. From time to time, missing persons who are listed there have wandered into Tartarus and are trapped within a certain floor range as indicated by Elizabeth or Theo. If the party manages to find them before the deadline, Officer Kurosawa will grant rewards to the party, ranging from uncommon equipment to skill cards and items. In the female protagonist's storyline, Officer Kurosawa makes a brief appearance during one of Koromaru's Social Link events, helping the two find the owners of a lost puppy that Koromaru had found and cared for at the shrine. ''Persona 4 Arena'' Three years later after the events of Persona 3, Detective Kurosawa appears in Persona 4 Arena and he is seen to be involved in Naoto, Mitsuru and Aigis' story modes. Mitsuru asks Kurosawa to find information about the murders and the Shadow-related events that occurred during Persona 4, leading him to talk to the detective who handled the case, Ryotaro Dojima. Dojima then gives Kurosawa the police report regarding Tohru Adachi's testimonies regarding the murders, which he then passes again to Mitsuru. Afterwards, he leads Naoto to the television where Shadow Operatives entered. He tells Naoto that no matter how much she tries to investigate Mitsuru, she will never find something dirty in her and her actions, and the only way to convince everyone of that fact is for Naoto to see that fact for herself. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' After receiving an anonymous tip about Mitsuru's capture, he activates Labrys in P3 Story Mode, where he informs her of the danger Mitsuru and the others are in. The two waste no time as he has her hurry to the roof to meet with Kikuno Saikawa. He informs her they are being pursued by people from public safety. When they catch up, he tells her to go as he stays behind. Kurosawa had been helping them behind the Public Safety's back and had given tips about what they are scheming to the group. He meets up with Akihiko in his epilogue, where he convinces Aigis to leave Akihiko to him since they both don't have much time. Kurosawa learns about Akihiko's goal of gaining power to help the Shadow Operatives by joining the police, but is not keen on becoming drinking buddies with him due to Akihiko mixing protein shakes with alcohol. Gallery Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3 FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona 3 Allies Category:Vendors